This invention relates to fishing tackle, and more particularly, to an improved device for securing bait, especially of the live variety, to a fishhook.
It is often desirable to employ live bait when fishing. A common expedient for this purpose is simply to hook a minnow or other live bait specimen directly to a fishhook by piercing the specimen with the barbed hook. This presents a difficulty particularly when utilizing large fishhooks, since the size of the barb may literally kill or destroy the specimen or so greatly injure a minnow or other small live specimen utilized as bait that it will not remain alive long enough to constitute an effective bait. Even when so secured directly to the barb hook, a bait, such as a minnow, may swim, but in an awkward manner which is in the general direction back toward the angler.
It is desirable to retain a minnow so that its head faces in the direction away from the fisherman, so that the hook will be moved not toward the angler, but rather pulled away from him, in response to swimming of the minnow. It is also desirable to secure live bait, such as a minnow, to the fishhook in such a way that the live bait is not substantially injured, as occurs when pierced with the barbed hook, and so that the bait is permitted to remain in live, healthy condition as long as possible so as to maintain the possible advantages of utilizing live bait.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bait harness for securing bait to a fishhook adjacent the hook portion thereof without actually piercing such bait with the hook.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a bait harness which may be utilized to secure a minnow to a fishhook in an orientation with the minnow facing toward the hook so that it will swim generally away from the angler.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of such a bait harness which safely secures a minnow or other live bait to a fishhook without substantially injuring or damaging such bait, and which permits a minnow or the like to swim relatively unencumbered.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of such a bait harness which is sufficiently lightweight that it does not substantially add undesirable weight to the fishhook.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a bait harness which, when used to secure a live minnow to a fishhook, causes the minnow's natural swimming to always maintain the hook in a desired generally upright or inverted position, as may be desired by the angler.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of such a bait harness which is useful with various sizes of fishhooks and particularly the long shank variety, and is selectively engageable and disengageable with respect to the shank of a fishhook so as to be readily and easily secured or removed from the fishhook.
Among other objects of the invention may be noted such a provision of the bait harness which is simply and easily manufactured and of economical construction, and which is of such material as to be resistant to corrosion, maintains its desired shape, and does not undesirably deteriorate in use.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of such a bait harness which conduces to success in fishing when utilizing various baits, and particularly live baits, such as minnows.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a bait harness which can be utilized for securing bulky, elongated, or fragile baits to a fishhook.